User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Archive 3
First. --71.229.204.25 02:09, 7 November 2007 (CET) :second. I need help here too.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:13, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::Hi. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 02:59, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::Hi. And thanks for trying to fix it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:00, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::White is fail. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:48, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::Not having white is fail. I shall white out your comment![[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:50, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::::Damn ninjas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:51, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Huh? What are dos?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:52, 7 November 2007 (CET) Me = Nub Totally didn't realize I was in your archive. T_T Sorry Pwnzer. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:34, 7 November 2007 (CET) Totally non-spam message NOT REALLY --Edru 03:39, 7 November 2007 (CET) My White is See-able :o What now? >:) [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 05:36, 7 November 2007 (CET) ::::Dont know what your talking about.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:51, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'm talking about ninjas. They're sneaky :O [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 06:54, 7 November 2007 (CET) :White font is meta.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:59, 7 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Lord Belar 04:50, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::: You'll never find this! Lord Belar 04:52, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Because then I would have to add 30 lines of white space.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:55, 8 November 2007 (CET). Lord Belar 04:54, 8 November 2007 (CET) wtf? I start something epic here? probably not since white =/= epic. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:57, 8 November 2007 (CET) :No, the white was my epic thing. :P Lord Belar 04:59, 8 November 2007 (CET) ::wtf?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:15, 8 November 2007 (CET) :::Hai. Nao i iz 1337? cedave ( _buildpage) 04:22, 9 November 2007 (CET) ::::No. U iz never 1337. :P Lord Belar 04:35, 9 November 2007 (CET) :::::Well pedobair sez i iz 1337, so gtfonub. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:42, 9 November 2007 (CET) Just so I have it: http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User:Teh_Uber_Pwnzer&action=submit this.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:29, 10 November 2007 (CET) Please remove the x on your page/talk. Lord Belar 02:51, 10 November 2007 (CET) :Why?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:52, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::It's interfering with clicking on various links, like my watchlist. At least make it fit on the page. Lord Belar 03:03, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::You could always press the back button.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:05, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::I'd rather not have to. Also, it's annoying to have to type "&action=edit" to comment here. Lord Belar 03:06, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::Press the edit button to the right.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:09, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::I know, I'll remove the X if you make and keep a userpage! I h8 red links >.<[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:10, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::::I know how to use the edit button, but the x is in the way. One or two fewer big tags should fix it. Lord Belar 03:13, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::You r mean for making me remove it.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:20, 10 November 2007 (CET) hmmm its really tempting to not write in white here xD[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»''']] 03:02, 10 November 2007 (CET)